Conformation shows
Conformation shows can be manually generated by a player for each breed on each continent every ~ 2 hours. Every show takes 2 hours to finish, if the show is done it will take until the next half or full hour mark (whichever comes first) for the rewards to be handed out. When a show is completed a player can start a new show. Requirements to enter a horse in a conformation show * Have at least 30 HRC on your bank account, which will be used as an entrance fee; * The horse needs to be in the same location as the owner. Since you cannot travel with your horses yet, you can only enter a horse in a conformation show when you are on the same continent as your estate; * The horse needs to have at least 15% energy, which will be used upon entering the conformation show. Exterior Category: Foals * Horse needs to be below 3 years old; Category: Mares * Horse needs to be at least 3 years old and female; Category: Stallions (and geldings) * Horse needs to be at least 3 years old and male. Scores A real equestrian would always groom his horse before going to any kind of horse event, which means we've included the grooming of the horse in all scores. Wearing a halter will also give the horse a +3 score boost. We've also included a show factor, which is kind of a random number that affects the total score of the horse. This is to make sure you won't have the same scores each time and displays the horse's flair of that day. He can be grumpy and lazy one day, while the next day he might strut his stuff and show that he's the prettiest of all. Overall, the final score consists of: Conformation Stats + Groom + Halter + RNG. Exterior The score for the exterior of your horse is determined by checking the stats of the horse's body. These stats cannot be affected, however knowing the result can help you to breed better build horses. Day Champion If a horse has the best score in a conformation show, across all (!) categories, you will get a notification about your horse winning Day Champion and the prize they got from it. This award only gets paid out if at least 10 horses were entered in the show, regardless of who owns them. The prize will be 500 HRC in 70% of cases, but there is a 10% chance each to win either 1 Wildlife Ticket, or 1 Foundation Ticket, or 100 DP instead. A horse that wins Day Champion award will also have a special ribbon added to its "Achievements" count. Earning premiums While entering a conformation show, your horse is able to earn premiums and predicates. * 1st premium: score of 80+ points * 2nd premium: score between 70 and 79.99 points * 3rd premium: score between 60 and 69.99 points These premium categories are associated with red, white, and blue ribbons respectively. Each time your horse earns a premium, a ribbon of that color will be added to its "Achievements" count. Earning predicates Since most countries have their own set of rules within the horse registries, we decided to create our own predicate system within Horse Reality. The predicates are mostly based on the predicates that are earned by Friesians and Dutch Warmbloods in The Netherlands. We're still testing if things work out or not. Depending on the outcome we might change (some of the) requirements. There are 6 different types of predicates to be earned: # Star # Proven # Sport (not integrated yet) # Performance (not integrated yet) # Clinical approved # Approved stud (not integrated yet) Requirements: Star predicate The horse or foal needs to have earned three 1st premiums at conformation shows. Requirements: Proven predicate In order to earn a proven predicate the horse needs to be at least 3 years old. The requirements are different based on the sex of the horse. Stallions can produce offspring more easily than a mare, which would give them an advantage if it would be the same. Mare: * At least 8 offspring with star predicates *Or at least 1 approved stud in her offspring Stallion: * At least 20 offspring with star predicates * Or at least 3 approved studs in his offspring The horse must be entered in a conformation show after it has reached one of the two achievements. After the show ends, the horse will receive its predicate. Requirements: Clinical approved predicate The Clinical approved predicate is for stallions only in order to become an approved stud (not integrated yet), he needs to have this predicate. To earn this predicate the stallion needs to have good health and good quality sperm, which means that all six of his health stats should be 75+ points. Health Stats Checked: * Fertility * Colic resistance * Hoof quality * Back problems * Respiratory disease * Resistance to lameness You can only check this by getting the stallion a Clinical Check at the veterinarian, which becomes available at the age of 7 years or older. The check may only be done once, as the stallion's health stats do not change over time and are not affected by anything the player does (such as care, exercise, vaccination, hoof trimming, etc.). Category:Events